User talk:Tavis McCricket/Fighter, Variant (3.5e Class)
Thoughts I'm going to beat ghost to the RNG complaint I think... You really should not be giving fighters additional bonuses to hit as a class feature. They are already in the top "hitting things" group, giving them extra bonuses either makes a new group that mid level bab characters have trouble reaching at higher levels or allows them to hit things that are supposed to be challenges more easily than they should be. Bonus damage is totally fine though, and static damage numbers are fine (I'd go bigger myself, +2 or even +3 a step). I like the armor movement changes, but think they come a bit early. You could probably set movement penalty stage 1 where you have full removal now, and save the second stage penalty removal for the level 10 ability (reducing heavy to light and ending movement penalties). That's a bit later than I'd like, but I think it works better than just ending it at level 5. Might be a preference thing though. It could really use some later level class features. Right now it's just got bigger numbers. I don't actually have any suggestions for that though. - TarkisFlux 23:04, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I can see an argument for the bonuses throwing off the RNG, but by the time I see it starting to be a real issue, melee character start having to contend with DR, rather than AC. Frankly, I have no qualms with a fighter being hyper-accurate (that is, until the rest of the group is punished with high AC foes meant to be a challenge to said fighter). :As for late game features, there's a reason it's still in my sandbox, :D --Tavis McCricket 21:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::If you give them that option you either get that punishment or you get fighters who just trade all that accuracy out for damage through power attack. I say skip the punishment option entirely and just give them the damage if that's what you want, which helps them with DR anyway. Hitting hasn't ever really been the problem, they're already as hyper accurate as the system can really allow (at a base class level anyway, feat adjustments and gear not withstanding). - TarkisFlux 23:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I think I got over eager, and added too much in. That, or I'm just getting frusterated at trying to balance the features against each other.--Tavis McCricket 20:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, not overboard. You have a fighter who gets class features now. It just looks overboard because you're writing 6 fighters onto the same chassis. :Thoughts - I still think you should double or even triple the melee damage boost for the melee path. Second skin and armored mobility could probably be rolled in together, since if you get to treat heavy armor as light armor for things other than movement you can just sleep in it already (and I'm not really sure why you're separating the movement penalties from other penalties). Hoplite II, the shared defense thing, is a fairly bad call. Taking an action to be defensive is generally only done when you're dying and need to buy time, and it's not the sort of thing you should be encouraging. Ranged/Agility synergy 3, the blank one, could be an upgrade of their #2 thing and allow them to take an attack and a move anytime someone provokes (or 2 attacks, or 2 moves, or whatever). The level 4 synergy things aren't awesome enough to get at level 17 when other classes are getting scary things, but they're still useful things to get. If you wanted to combine the armor things into the level 5 ability, you could put "Way of Life" at level 10 and put those bonuses in there instead (and since it would just be a path upgrade, it would take up half the space). If you wanted to add another middish level ability, you could allow them to gain the benefits of any feat that required them to select a weapon (improved crit, etc.) but not feats that required a specific weapons (like the combat styles) and apply it to any other melee/ranged weapon. No idea what you'd do for the defense guys there though, unless you wanted to give everyone the no miss on 1 thing and give the defense guys the no fail saves on 1 thing when the offensives get to spread single selection feats around. :Also, if I were playing this I'd have a cursed item made that cast some crappy low level fear on me at the start of every combat so that I could get the grit bonus all of the time (and be a fear junky). But that's me :-) - TarkisFlux 21:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The tier 4 abilities are not finished, that was just a small baseline feature I wanted to include. Reformatted the entry so that you don't have to sift through it to find all four tiers.--Tavis McCricket 00:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Update Turns out I gave Agile/Ranged and Strong/Ranged a crappy version of Improved Precise Shot for a Tier 3 ability. More work to be done than I realized. *All Tier 4s need to be finished. *All ranged Tier 3s need work. Actually, I think they all need work. *Not sure all Tier 2s are equal... --Tavis McCricket 19:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC)